William Martinez
William Martinez '''(also known as '''2nd Lieutenant William Martinez) was a Platoon Commander during the Battle of Los Angeles. He was married to Kathy Martinez. Martinez is 25 years old. He sacrificed himself to destroy an alien spacecraft attacking Los Angeles. He was portrayed by Ramon Rodriguez. Marriage to Kathy Martinez Not much is known about Martinez's early life, other than the fact that he had attended The Basic School. It is known that he was married to Katherine (Kathy) Martinez. Kathy became pregnant between 2010 and 2011. It was unknown what William and Katherine's child's gender would be. The last time William saw Kathy, he was leaving to fight in the Battle of Los Angeles (although neither one of them were aware that this was why, or that this was the last time that they would see one another). William kissed Kathy's stomach (a sign that he loved their child), kissed her, and left. The Beginning of the End Martinez showed up at a briefing at a FOB where he was assigned the mission of rescuing a group of civilians from an LAPD police station in a three-hour time limit. If they did not rescue them, they would all be killed when the U.S. Air Force would show up to bomb the area in an effort to destroy the alien forces attacking Earth. Upon leaving in a helicopter to take them to their mission, Martinez wrote a note to his wife out of fear that the worst was about to happen to him. During their mission, they were ambushed by aliens multiple times and suffered casualties. They also encountered a group of U.S. Army soldiers from the 40th Infantry Division, including an Air Force intelligence Technical Sergeant known as Elena Santos. The combined team reached the police station in time and found five civlians stranded inside. A helicopter attempted to rescue some of the injured members of the platoon, but upon takeoff, it was blown up by alien forces. The platoon, with the help of one of the civilians (whose name was Michele), discovered that the aliens had a weak point in the torso and that the alien attack aircraft were really just remote-controlled drones. They also discovered the aliens were monitoring their radio communications to locate Earth military forces. The platoon commandeered a bus and evacuated the police department. While on the bus, Santos confessed to the platoon sergeant, Michael Nantz, that she had failed her original mission, which was to locate the aliens' communication center. Upon getting onto a freeway, the bus was attacked. Fight for Survival and Death ﻿The Marines began rappelling the civilians off the side of the freeway. One of the civilians, named Joe Rincon, was shot by one of the aliens after he fired on one of its fellow invaders in an effort to help the Marines. Martinez, although longing to return to his wife and future child, knew what he had to do to help the civilians and Marines. He bravely took C-4 explosives and detonated them inside the bus to destroy an alien aircraft, killing himself in the explosion. Before his death, he passed on leadership to Michael Nantz. He also gave the note for Kathy to Nantz and told him to give it to her. Nantz gave it to Michele, who promised to give it to Kathy (assuming she survived the invasion). Trivia *He was originally named Bennie Martinez. *According to the original script, he was a former college football athlete. *His wife, Katherine, was originally named Anna. Sources #﻿http://www.themoviespoiler.com/Spoilers/battleLA.html #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle:_Los_Angeles #http://www.movies.spoilertv.com/2009/06/exclusive-battle-los-angeles-casting.html Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males